<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by Nerdzone6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749844">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6'>Nerdzone6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underworld (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, F/M, Family Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian wakes up in the afterlife after Kraven kills him and reunites with Sonja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucian/Sonja (Underworld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld.</p><p>Awakening:</p><p>Lucian has dreamed many times over the years about Sonja and their unborn child; although the last one, he tries not to dwell on due to it being too painful. The days that he can't block out the thoughts of what might have been, however, he pictures Sonja beside him with her brown hair flowing freely down her back and her skin glowing in that way expectant mothers do.</p><p>Other days, he pictures her holding a small bundle wrapped in a white cloth, he's never really thought of what the gender would be he's never allowed the fantasy to get that far, the thought is too painful. Lucian will never forgive Victor for killing Sonja and their child, nor will he ever understand how the old vampire could have done it; killing his own child for loving him is incomprehensible to the Lycan if it had been his child he could have never done it.</p><p>Lucian has thought of many ways of how to kill Victor over the years, some days's he imagines tying him to a stake and forcing his cronies to watch him burn, but that's too easy in his mind. In his mind, there will never be a good enough death for Victor, so instead, he dedicates himself to try and figure out how to mix the bloodlines the one thing Victor fears.</p><p>He almost succeeds too thanks to Kraven; however, you would think at some point in his six hundred years to never trust a vampire. Kraven betrays him the first chance he gets shooting him in the back several times; his efforts aren't wasted though when the vampire Selene bites Michael, the key to mixing the bloodlines.</p><p>Lucian can die happy knowing he succeeded.</p><p>When he dies, he expects to wake up in hell; instead, he hears a familiar voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, he's greeted by the sight of a face he hasn't seen since that awful night, "Lucian," her voice greets him. He's overwhelmed with emotion as he grabs her, "Lucian!" she yells in surprise.</p><p>He pulls her into a kiss putting all his love and strength into it, he then pulls back and locks eyes with her, "Oh, Sonja, I've missed you," he says. Sonja smiles at him, her eyes soft and full of love, a look reserved only for him, "I've missed you too, Lucian. My love," she says.</p><p>Lucian pulls her into another hug, and they stay that way for a long time until they are interrupted by a small voice, "Mama, who's this?"</p><p>Lucian looks over Sonja's shoulder, and to his immense surprise, he sees a little boy, and beside him is a little girl. The boy looks like Sonja except with his eyes, and his sister looks like him, but with Sonja's eyes, it is then that he knows without a doubt that he is looking at his children.</p><p>His babies, the same babies he failed to protect; suddenly he feels shy and unsure of what to do, but Sonja smiles at him as she calls to their children to come over, "It's alright darlings! Come over here there's someone who I'd like you to meet." she says.</p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>